The present invention relates to a glue gun, and more particularly to a multipurpose glue gun which comprises an igniter and gas burner unit controlled to melt a glue stick for sealing. The igniter and gas burner unit has a metal screw tube for holding a soldering tip in front of a flame nozzle thereof for soldering.
A variety of glue guns have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These glue guns are commonly complicated and expensive. Before use, fuel gas must be filled in a gas chamber inside the housing. If storage fuel gas is used up, the gas chamber must be filled up with fuel gas again. Further, these glue guns cannot be used as a soldering gun.